1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cross flow type burner apparatus equipped with a safety device to detect, with the use of a temperature sensor, whether or not a burning condition has deteriorated.
2. Description of Prior Art
In this type of the burner apparatus, a burner is provided to which air is forcibly supplied to build up flames thereon by means of a blower. A safety device is provided to detect when a burning condition has deteriorated in order to regulate a emission of noxious substances such as carbon monoxide and the like so that they are maintained under a predetermined level. In order to maintain a safety valve open, which safety valve is provided on a fuel supply passage, a flame rod is introduced as a temperature sensor to detect the presence of flames so as to determine the burning condition of the burner.
However, when a length of exhaust pipe is altered or a passage is clogged somewhere on way from an inlet to outlet by foreign matter such as a piece of snow, a cobweb, a bird's nest or the like, an amount of air supply to the burner decreases due to an increased air resistance so as to deteriorate the burning condition. The same is true when the blower accidentally decreases its amount of air supply.